Valentine's Day Tribute
by Hope-ItsyBitsySpider
Summary: After checking out the competition during the Ankoku Bujutsukai, Kurama is audience to an unexpected conversation between the monster Toguro and a noble of the Makai.


**Untitled**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this story, and I do not presume to own any of the characters herein. I merely borrow them from the mangaka for my own means. I.E.: InuYasha and YuYu Hakusho and their characters are not mine, but belong to Takahashi Rumiko-san and Togashi Yoshihiro-sama. **

xXx

Kurama was heading back after checking out tomorrow's competition when he heard someone else coming down the hall. He stepped aside, watching in surprise as a small woman in formal kimono walked slowly, drawing nearer with every step. Walking behind her were two body-guards, eyeing him suspiciously, which was probably a good thing, since she didn't appear to be paying attention to what she was doing at all.

At the other end of the hall, Kurama spied Toguro. The man seemed to be watching this curious woman, but with his sunglasses hiding his eyes, Kurama couldn't be sure. She stopped about ten feet away from Toguro, one of her bodyguards eyeing Kurama and the other Toguro.

"Taisho-sama," Toguro finally spoke, inclining his head at her.

She lifted her gaze from the floor and smiled. "Toguro-chan! I remember when you were this tall!" She held out a hand to about waist-height and giggled when he frowned.

"Yes," he agreed with a careful nod. "What are you doing here, Taisho-sama?"

"Oh, just visiting. A dear old friend is taking part in the Tournament, so I was hoping to catch him." Her expression crumbled a bit. "I can't find him..."

Toguro took a step forward, but stopped when both of her body guards tensed. "Who are you searching for, Taisho-sama?"

She perked hopefully. "Maybe you know where he is!" She beamed happily. "His name is... Ah... Toya."

Toya? Kurama wasn't familiar with that name... But then, he didn't know the names of a number of those participating in the Tournament. Toguro seemed to, however, and nodded. "I will bring you to him," he said, holding out a hand. "He is a member of the Shadow Chanellers."

For a moment, Kurama was certain he'd locked eyes with the big man, and his own eyes narrowed. Both of Taisho's bodyguards took a step forward and spoke softly to their employer. "Taisho-sama, perhaps it isn't best. This man is a notorious monster-"

"Nonsense!" she said, waving a hand at them dismissively and walking forward to take Toguro's hand and allow him to tuck it into the crook of his elbow. "I've know Toguro-chan since he was a child. He wouldn't hurt me," she explained to the nervous men.

Kurama decided to put them at ease. "Then perhaps you'd like other company as well?" he asked, smiling when Toguro frowned at him and the woman gasped.

"Oh, my! You're so quiet!" she said, laughing a tad nervously. "I didn't even notice you..."

He bowed in apology. "Forgive me. Perhaps I should have announced myself better," he allowed, though he hadn't made any effort to hide. She just hadn't been paying attention. Besides, this was a good chance to get information on their opponents. "I am Kurama, from Team Urameshi," he added after a beat.

She relaxed slightly in the face of his politeness. "I'm Taisho Kagome," she replied. "It's nice to meet you, Kurama-kun." She glanced at her nervous bodyguards. "Perhaps later, though. I really wish to see young Toya, and it's been far too long."

Young? Surely she wasn't that old. She was definitely human, and couldn't be older than eighteen at the oldest... "Ah, I see..." He frowned faintly. "May I ask you a question, then?"

Kagome looked confused a moment before understanding dawned. "It's about my age, isn't it?" She laughed when he nodded. "I'm five hundred and eighty. And yes, I am human," she said, then hastened to explain. "Taisho Sesshomaru adopted me as his daughter, and expanded my lifeline to match his own, along with my sister Rin. In honor of his brother, who had been my husband."

"You're married?" Kurama asked, stunned.

"_Had_ been, Kurama-kun," she replied somewhat sadly. "Inuyasha is... long gone. I am alone."

"Oh," Kurama breathed, ashamed to have brought the painful memories up. "I apologize for prying, Kagome-sama." He shifted, feeling a little awkward. "Have a nice day, then," he added, bowing again. Perhaps they'd meet up again.

**Not very Valentine's Day-ish, but here's my one-shot of the day! I may expand upon it, but for now, it remains. If someone else wants to finish the story here, just ask me and I'll give it to you.**


End file.
